Doing a Bit of Catching Up
by blueroseulan
Summary: Boys Talk-- Or whats going on Ban's perverted mind while talking with his beloved Itomaki about ice cream, weather and of course, the language of love--or lack of it. Rated for implications.


Dec. 31, 08

AN: A short Christmas/ New Year gift for all those KazukiXBan lovers out there! Although at the moment, this is still one sided Ban/Kazuki but who knows? I may just make another one with Kazuki's thoughts in it just before school starts again. In any case, this is rated simply because Ban's being the perfect pervert that he is.

Disclaimer: Getbackers do not belong to me. It never will be mine. It other words, I'll forever feel frustrated that Ban and Kazuki will never have fluffy screen time together. (Don't get me wrong, Juubei is fine.)

Please read and review!

KXB

The Honky Tonk is empty, save for a few old men drinking coffee in a corner and Fuuchoin Kazuki casually eating an ice cream beside me by the counter.

Fuuchoin Kazuki, eating an ice cream beside me.

Fuuchoin Kazuki.

Ice Cream.

Eating.

Licking with tongue teeth and all.

Behind it, by the coffee machine is Paul, reading the news and Natsumi, drying the glasses who suddenly looks up when she hears a loud growl. I color slightly, but toss my hair and adjust my glasses. They can stare and I won't care.

"_Midou san, you look like you could use a bite. It's not much, but do you want to share my ice cream_?"

"Aww. I didn't know you were _this_ sweet Itomaki. Thanks, but no thanks.."

And whatever do you think of me Itomaki? A pathetic jerk who couldn't even get a decent assignment and cant by himself food? Geesh. I'm not _that_ pathetic.

Or maybe I am, but some things are better left unsaid and besides, I do wonder if the ice cream would taste as sweet as your lips will. What's the flavour again? Oh. Strawberry. Gosh, that's so girly Itomaki, and here you are telling me you aint gay. Nah, I cant take yer offer, although it would be heaven to try to imagine licking your lips and feeling your soft tongue as I finish it off.

"_It's so hot today isnt it Midou-san? I think it's the hottest ever recorded yet_."

"Sure is."

I have to hand it to you Itomaki, you don't only try hard to engage other people into decent civil conversation and succeed, but you also get their full attention as well—just like now… gods, with you fanning that ridiculously loose off-shoulder shirt of yours, and the beads of sweat glistening on your sweat—Man, any one would listen. Dear gods, turn me into a sweatdrop.

"_Midou-san…can I ask you something…?"_

"Sure. What is it?"

There you go again, sighing. And yet another sigh. That's good Itomaki, take another swig of looong eexxtraa air that would lower your shirt just a liiittlle more. Yep, that's it. I wonder how those perfectly modelled globes of your shoulders would taste under my lips? Will they be sweet like you rice cream or salty with sweat?

"_This may come as a surprise…but I hate Juubei right now."_

….I hate Juubei too. Especially because I know he may be the one who knows how your lips taste like or maybe because I know he's the one who gave you that small bite mark just under your shoulderblade.

Yeah. I hate him too.

"_He's at it again…playing me with his foolish reasonings. Playing me with his stupid proclamations of promises to protect me and blah blah…. I can protect myself. I'm a trained fighter!"_

"Uh-huh… err, do you really have to be so worked up on this?"

Me? I'd like to play with you. I'll dress you up as a maid, like the ones I see in Shinjuku, and have your skirt so high that when you crouch down, I can plainly see—heaven. Or maybe I can have you playing as my nurse. You know Itomaki, I've never seen a nurse look as heavenly as you did when Ginji fell off the roof. Tch. Sometimes you're too pretty.

"_It's a natural reaction I guess… and now I'm starting to think he's not as into this relationship as I am… what with his actions and words."_

"Tsk Itomaki, don't jump to conclusions. Only women do that."

Me? I'm so into you. So into you dear Fuuchoin. And when I watch you move, I cant believe that such a graceful creature could turn out to be a man. And don't even get me started on those legs and hair. Miles and miles… I wonder if another particular part of yours can be that great in length as well? That would be fun to research and carry out experiments with. I'll show you how good I can be… and I'll take very good care of it-- err, you.

"_I don't even want to think about it Midou-san, but I just cant help it."_

Damnit. Are those tears in your eyes Kazuki? Geesh. You're such a girl. You're always on the verge of death and you never cry- and here you are with me, as if waiting for me to wrap my arms around you and console you. I wonder though, do tears well up in your eyes when he's had you writhing in his arms with pain and pleasure? Does it hurt that much to be an 'uke' in a relationship? I'd like to give you a shot if you don't mind. And I wont make you cry Itomaki, I promise. You're too pretty for tears. It doesn't suit you. You're too pretty.

"_Midou-san…"_

Dear gods, those incredibly beautiful brown eyes can be unbelievably sexy. I cant stand your tears Itomaki, I really cant and although it's OOC for me, I'll wrap an arm around your shoulders—dear lords, have you been eating? You're as frail as a bone. If I could have things my way, I'd kidnap you to my house, handcuff your wrists on my bed and feed you with ice cream, cake, anything that my wallet could afford that could make you gain some weight, although I'm not quite sure of the 'gaining some weight' part because I cant promise you that I wont lay my hands off you…and you know where that may lead us. I have very little self control Itomaki. Very little.

"_Thank you Midou-san….I'm not sure why you're exactly so kind to me today…but thank you."_

"No that's fine Itomaki."

Tsk. Can we skip the thank youing part and get on with the kissing and touching?

"_I never knew your carefully selected words could provide comfort Midou-san."_

"Nah. Your well-cum…I mean welcome. And besides, I aint said nothing really."

Yeah, just like a line in a particular song, 'nice guys finish last'. Yeah, Total losers. I'm sure, after you finish your ice cream, you'll go back to Muugenjou where he is, you'll both talk and try to iron things out, you'll flare out, but he'll try eeextra hard to squeeze in a few tears so you'll immediately come back to his arms. He'll take this opportunity to catch you off guard, kiss you, and because you too have become emotional, you'll cry too. And then you'll share another sweet lingering wet kiss and then he'll explore your porcelain skin with tongue, teeth and all, and in the end, not only do you get reconciliated, you also get to have hot steamy, goddamned perfect sex. And what do I get out of this? Blue balls.

"_Well, I guess I better go and have a talk with him then… you're right I shouldn't jump to conclusions."_

"See you around Itomaki."

See? I told you you'd do just that. You're so pathetic Kazuki. You keep chasing someone who doesn't clearly feel the same way as you do. He sees you as someone to protect, not to hurt, and doesn't he hurt you when he slips inside you? No, he's your protector. But me? I can be your lover you know. All you have to do is ask—no, you don't even have to ask, just go on and pin me to the ground with those luscious lips of yours and you'll have me like a dog at your heels. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that stubborn, or self righteous. I know a chance when I see one, and boy, you're one sexy chance I wouldn't pass up.

Gods, I would really want to have a taste of your skin like—right NOW! I'll run my teeth on your jaw, dip my tongue in your navel, trace it lower, lower, where heaven and hell, pleasure and sin would meet. And then I'll slip inside you and you would moan my name, cry out, and scrape your nails on my back. It would hurt, but it's alright—anything for you my Itomaki. We'll both feel pleasure, pain, but mostly pleasure until you tighten around me and cry out my unisyllabic name so loud the neighbours will hear it, but I'm not going to be finished just around that time yet Itomaki. I'll show you I have better stamina than you or that blind lover of yours and it will only be after a few thrusts that I will ravage and bite your lips while blessed release overcomes my senses. We will then collapse bonelessly on a heap in my bed, only to get ready for round two, and three, and four…whatever number of rounds it takes to eventually entirely tire you out and result with you living with me. Ai'nt that grand Itomaki?

"Ehem. He's gone you know. You might as well fix that now."

"What the fuck do you mean Paul?"

"I think you perfectly know what I mean."

I growl. I'm going to have to beat this man into a bloody pulp. Not just for the overpricing of his pizza, but also, and most importantly, for interrupting my daydreams about my Fuuchoin. I was *this* close to finishing the dream with a steamy encounter when—Whatever. Paul deserves to be thrown off in an old deserted island by himself. With no food, and no women and only string bikinis scattered on the beach. Let's see if he doesn't get the point.

I'm suddenly irritated at the world right now, and nothing, not even Paul Wan's free coffee can get rid of it. I would've continued moping around had he not lowered his glasses and allowed his stare at me—to slide down south—and right towards the painful—and not to mention-- painfully obvious constriction in my pants.

"I believe, _that's _what I mean Ban."

Oh.

Blueballs.

Someday I'm going to have to kill Juubei or even Itomaki himself for this.

OWARI.

Get ready for a loooong rant. (You could also skip this part and start reviewing! ^__^)

So, how was it? Kazuki's a bit OOC don't you think? What with the ice cream and all. And Ban's pretty OOC too. But there's nothing more entertaining than an irritated Ban—he seems to never lose cool in the series, so I thought tormenting him would be a nice idea *laughs*. Kazuki is such a pretty face too that I cant imagine any men in the series _not _being attracted to him in any way, (aint that great? Anyone can be paired up with him!) it's just that Ban's my favourite character as well, so, figures that I put them together.

This is actually an experiment fic since I'm trying out the new way of voicing out the thoughts of my character, in complete separation of the dialogue—whatever that means.

I'll make another one with Kazuki's thoughts in it _if_ I get good reviews on this one. Besides, a reviewer receives a Christmas cookie! ^____O

Ena


End file.
